Shakespearian Anubis
by The Beauty of Imperfection
Summary: Prospective Shakespeare based HoA story: details inside, input would be greatly appreciated:) No true genre or rating yet because it will depend on the actual story.


Sorry, technically not even supposed to put a "story" like this on here anyway but I need help so I'm being rebellious I guess! First I just have to be random because I thought it was super cool/really strange…on Thursday morning, I got ready to go to lab, then came downstairs and saw a sticker on my pantry that said Paragon! Immediately my mind went "HOA!" It must be a brand of some kind, I've just never seen it before, especially not at my house so I thought that was interesting!

Anywho, I shouldn't even be thinking about starting another story because I am still working on a different fanfic and an original that I really want/need to finish first, so this probably won't be for a while, but I had this idea…

I really loved putting an HoA twist on a Jane Austen classic before, so I thought hmm…what about Shakespeare.

Here are my three possible stories I've come up with, feel free to make suggestions or additions to what I've already outlined, I'd love help deciding (Please:) )! I am also inconclusive on whether or not to make it modern or set it in the past, opinions on that would be greatly appreciated too, though I think I'm leaning more towards modern? I apologize if you guys have to look up stories/characters for more detail, I really tried to give a good but not completely ruining overview.

**The Taming of the Shrew**

So I'd say this one is more of just a classic straightforward romance, sort of. Katherine the oldest daughter must be married/courted before her younger sister, Bianca is allowed to. The trouble is that everyone falls in love with Bianca but no one can stand or imagine marrying the horrible tempered Katherine. Katherine is forced into marriage with a man named Petruchio who is merely concerned with money.

You'll have to choose this one to find out whether Katherine or Bianca get their happy ending! If your thinking about modern relevance, there would be dating, no marrying don't worry (think 10 Things I Hate About You).

Possible Character List (negotiable, though not quite as much as the others):

Katherine: Patricia

Bianca: Amber

Baptista Minola: Victor?-he just wants the kids out of his hair

Petruchio-Eddie

Lucentio-Alfie

(so basically Peddie & Amfie)

**Romeo and Juliet**

Ok so I'm hoping you guys know something about this one! It's only like the most famous love story of all time. And sorry to spoil it, but basically the children of two families who are supposed to hate one another fall in love, secretly marry and in the end they die for one another (it's not all my fault! Shakespeare wrote it and he ruins the ending too!)

Potential Character List(s)

Romeo-Eddie, Jerome or Alfie

Juliet-Patricia, Mara, Joy, or Amber

(so basically Peddie, Jara, Jeroy or Amfie)

Nurse: Trudy

Friar: Mr. Sweet or Mr. Winkler

(all other characters will depend on the main characters)

Well clearly I was decisive with this one…I just think that there are lots of directions for this one to go. Romeo is supposed to be passionate and pretty impulsive when it comes to what he cares about, which I think all of the listed HoA gentleman could fit. Juliet I see as more malleable, she starts out not really knowing about or thinking about herself as one to fall in love but she ends up falling anyway. I think the girls possess this in different ways. Both Patricia and Mara have that naivety when it comes to love but fall when persuaded and, though Patricia more-so, are headstrong. I think that Joy loves the idea of love but doesn't imagine herself as loveable (I also think that this could tie in Fabian as Paris and if this story and/or Jara or Jeroy are chosen, Joy and Mara would be each other's Rosaline). And finally Amber is set on not falling in love, especially with Alfie, but she does eventually and I think that gives her Juliet potential too (I'm thinking Willow as Rosaline here).

**Much Ado About Nothing**

(At the moment, I think this one is at the top of my list, FYI, but I'm easily persuaded) One of the first Rom-Coms with some added drama! Leonato lives with Hero, his (I think, sort of naïve, slightly dramatic) daughter, and his elderly brother, along with his niece Beatrice (smart, quick-tounged). Friends of Leonato's who also happen to be young men returning from the war come to visit. Claudio a nobleman, and Hero quickly fall for each other, while Benedick, a witty smart-mouth, and Beatrice resume their past war of insults, one the other characters see as a sign of their hidden love for each other. Don Pedro, the prince who has also come for the visit, has brought his illegitimate brother Don John who is mainly there to stir up trouble.

Potential Character List:

Hero: Nina, Joy, Amber or Willow

Claudio: Fabian, Jerome, or Alfie

Beatrice: Patricia or Mara

Benedick: Eddie or Jerome

(again, I think that all other characters will depend on the main 4- would essentially be H&C: Fabina, Jabian, Jeroy, Amfie or Walfie and B&B: Peddie or Jara)

Thank you to all of you who have read this far for your interest, I'd love to hear your input:) I'm not completely opposed to a dual Fabina and Jara as "What is this the 1800s?" was, but I think I might like to try some other couples…so persuade me one way or the other people!

3 the Beauty of Imperfection


End file.
